


Ending

by Firiami (Malva)



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malva/pseuds/Firiami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely had time to think of anything, before the blackness took him. Despair can easily turn into exasperation and blind rage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

 

In hindsight, he should have known better. Knew it for a long time but he never thought _he_ would ever get this far. That it was only mild jealousy and a bit of admiration, not hatred, what his friend was feeling all this time…

—-

And so then he tried to turn around and felt more than saw the arm pushing him, a hint of a cruel smile and then the void and the cold air blowing on his face, he didn’t had time for anything, not even to see his life flash before his eyes, just a blur of grey and the green and a blue clad girl NO! VIV

—-

-o, this is not fair, why did this happen [please don’t watch] it cannot be, I want to live, why would you do this to me [I don’t want you to look at me like this] you did this to me, everything hurts [go] no I can’t forgive you [just go] I won’t forgive you [leave me behind] I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I WON’T FORGIVE YOU [go away now] **YOU’RE ALL GOING TO PAY-**

[Please forget.]

**Author's Note:**

> I do think Lewis never had a chance to know what was going on before the push. He'd died thinking he was betrayed, and thus sparking a desire of revenge.   
> I also believe that the small part of him that wasn't consumed by outrage would unconsiously go and erase Vivi's memories to protect her.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
